A foe's help
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: Shawn has escaped from a mental hospital and leading into the care from a ex aliea member
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps im so board tonight so im gonna do a story where Shawn is walking in the wind and the rain, he faints but his helped by a aliea member. Also in the story Shawn had a break down and as broken out of the hospital.**

Shawn pov

I need shelter, my heart is pounding faster and faster. The thunder is rumbling and the Lightning crashing down with a bright flash. The wind is strong its taking my breath away im so scared. The rain is coming down faster and faster, I need Aiden...i dont wanna be along...help..me.

end of POV

Shawn walked in the dark,his clothes are wet, his hair sticking to his pale skin. He came to a road, he couldnt see a thing. He stepped out but then there was a loud car horn Shawn fell backwards onto the road, the car missing him. "Mother its a person" Zel called out.

A boy and Lady with tan skin stepped out and looked at Shawn "Is he hurt" the Lady begged. Zel checked him over "No his just freezing cold" Zel looked at his mother and carefully picked Shawn up.

The Lady looked at Shawn "Poor kid put him in the car Zel, we'll phone Dad to call the doctor for him"

Zel nodded and looked at Shawn "He looks scared mom"

The lady known as Zel's mother nodded "I wonder where his from" she asked. Zel notice the hospital pyjamas and he saw a wrist band around his wrist.

Zel looked at his mom "The Mental hospital mom his from there"

Zel mother sighed "The poor child im sure your friend Deserm parents can help him" she sighed again.

The car pulled up at the house and Zel slowly helped Shawn out the car "Careful where you step kid" Zel told Shawn. Shawn looked at the house and cried "DONT TAKE ME BACK THERE ITS THE PLACE YOU CAN RETURN ME"

Zel held Shawn back "Relax its not the hospital please calm down" Zel told Shawn in a calm tone.

Shawn then listen to Zel's heartbeat and looked around "I know you your Zel the forward for team eplison" Shawn whsiperd. Zel gulp "Yes i am and Your Shawn Frost who left Alpine Jr to go to Raimon 11" Zel told him calmly.

Zel's mom watched the two and started to shead a tear "Thats the little boy who saved my son, wonder what happen to him" she sighed.

10 mins later

Zel bathed Shawn and got him into some pyjamas, Zel's father rang Deserm parents while, Zel mom made Shawn some food. "That place is awful" Shawn looked towards the wall.

Zel blinked "The hospital" he asked.

Shawn nodded "Yes they locked me in a sponge room with a coat on, sometimes if i screamed loud i was pinned to the bed" Shawn cried.

Zel rubbed Shawn back, it must of been hard for that poor child.

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2 doctors

**hii peeps im updating this ZelxShawn hope you all like**

Deserm dad checked Shawn over "How did you get out of the hospital" asked Deserm's father. Shawn looked "I said i was going around the garden and i saw the gate open and i ran out, IM NOT MENTAL PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT" Shawn cried making Zel back away.

Deserm dad put his hand on Shawn's shoulder "Relax son no one is here to harm you" he told Shawn calmly. Zel's dad patted Zel shoulder "You take Shawn to bed now its getting late. Mom and i will talk to the doctor" Zel's father smiled. Zel nodded "Sure dad" he added and took Shawn to his room.

Deserm father sighed "The child looks very spaced out, i suggest not taking him back to that place im gonna test him for HIV and other illness. The needs they use look so blunt its made Shawn skin dirty and scaby and also his lost alot of color in himself"

Zel's Mother broke down crying and cried into her husbond, while he rubbed her back. Deserm father sighed "I know its hard for you i should try and contact any family he has"

Zel over heard as he went to get Shawn some milk to drink he looked at the Doctor "His an Orphan sir, I remember not seeing his parents when Deserm and myself first saw him at Alpine"

Zel father sighed "We will take the child for now till futer notice"

Zel and his parents watched the Doctor leave. Zel looked at his mom "Mother his taking my bed for the night, i will stay with him or day tomorrow you guys go off i'll be ok with him"

Zel's mother looked "But son what if he lashes out"

Zel looked "I will ask Deserm to help out"

Zel's father started sctratching his head he looked towards his wife then back at his son. "Very well son"

Shawn sat in Zel's bed and looked around "Wow you have a big room Zel" Shawn smiled.

Zel smirked "Thanks kid, hope you sleep well, wake me if you want anything" Zel smiled. Shawn nodded and smiled and watched Zel snuggle into his covers.

Deserm father went home he saw his oldest son and his girlfriend watching TV "How was it Dad" asked Deserm. Deserm father sighed and sat down "Well he looks his been injected with blunt needles, his lost color in his face"

Bellatrix looked at her Boyfriend's dad "So you mean needles as in dirty ones as well" she asked. Deserm dad gave a nod "Yeah im gonna run a few test on the kid i think somthing else is going on"

Deserm hugged his Girlfriend "You can help him right dad"

Deserm dad sighed "I dont know son, i will try my best"

Back at Zel's house, Shawn started screaming "GET OF ME, LEAVE ME ALONE, YOUR HURTING ME, IT HURTS SO MUCH ITS WARM" Shawn screamed making Zel jump up and his parents running in.

Zel pinned Shawn softly "Shawn wake up its ok no one's here to hurt you" he told him. Zel's mother put her hand on Shawn shoulder "You poor kid"

Zel's dad looked concern "Get of me, leave me alone your hurting me..its warm" Zel dad had it. It seems like Shawn was a sex toy to the other Paitens at the mental hospital. Shawn cried into Zel while Zel rubbed Shawn's back.

Zel's father got the number for the mental hospital off Shawn's wrist band. "Honey we need to take this to the police the hospital wont tell us anything" Zel's mom grab her husbon arm. Zel's dad nodded and sighed "The words i heard seems like he was a sex toy"

Shawn cried into Zel "Make it stop Zel its painful" Shawn cried into the older teen. Zel patted him "We'll gonna help you Shawn"

end of chapter 2


End file.
